Professor Hans von Bingen
Career and Academics Professor von Bingen is a rather unexperienced Professor, yet he's been recognized by the magical community due to his numerous works of literature focussing theoretical magic mostly in the field of glamours and how to lift them from other people, his line of book "Improvement through magic" Part I - IV are to be found in nearly every bookstore, but not only is he a sucessfull author, he's also a person of public life, appeared in numerous newspapers and also modeled for a few lines of robes, According to some sources, von Bingen has connections within the ministry, some people even state, that they see him with numerous Members of the high-society there are a lot of theories that Theodor is having more than a couple Afairs with persons that are in power, there is no real proof what so ever though, and rumours are something thats common when it comes to persons like him. Personal Life Childhood Hans Theodor von Bingen is the son of two pureblood parents, both from a long long line of wizards, going back as far as to 1098 to the birth of Hildegard von Bingen, an famous german witch and healer, his educations is said to have been quite impensive, witches and wizards from all over the world have been imported to teach the young pureblood, to make it short, he got spoiled to the highest degree = Young Adult At the Age of 18, von Bingen graduated and got licensed as an practizing wizard by the "Meldeamt für Magische Angelegenheiten" ("registration office for magical affairs") He seemed to have vanished from the canvas for 2 or 3 years, mostly traveling the world and partying in numrous nightclubs in the magical and wizarding world, after his father found out about the rather hedonistic lifestyle his son had chosen, he ordered him back to germany, forcing him to research an magical subject, Hans proved to be obedient and started his research on Curses and Glamours. Adult After studying half his life, Bingen publicated his first book, called "Curseweaving and Breaking" that selled surprisingly good in Germany, Russia and France, later on, he publiced his work in the UK as well as outside of europe, the sells were said to have granted him an fortune, he even concidered Gilderoy Lockhart an close friend to him, an fact that had the press in excitement, which ultimately resulted in von bingen to become more and more known within the magical community, nowadays he's moving inside the high society, gives interviews and is an well known and valued consultant when it comes to cursebreaking. Hogwarts After years of networking and a row of scandals, that again lead to increased sells of his books, von Bingen decided to push his reputation further, and applied for a position at hogwarts, more specifically as the Teacher for Defence Against the Dark arts, unfortunately, the position where allready taken, after long discussons, Bingen was allowed to teach his own course, called "Curses, glamours and etiquette" focussing on teaching the basics of etiquette within the magical community, the theory of curses and how to break them, as well as the use of glamours to enhance oneselfes own performance within the magical community or private live, a topic that is rather controversial within the magical community. He and Professor Rufus Raine though, aren't realy getting along well. Quotes * "Honey, No autographs in class- You can get one later" * "I'd rather be dead than to be seen wearing this" * "No Professor, i will ''not ''visit hogsmeat with you, half of the stuff that has been there is either missing or emotionally crippled" * "Oh, i hate drama..." * "Tell me more" * "Sounds like a "you-problem" to me" * "Professor Raine? Urgh.." Rumours * Von Bingen is said to actually beeing an fairy, he himself stated in an interview with the Quibbler : "Thats completely absurd.. i am an human" yet, thats propably the answer an fairy would give. * Some people say, von Bingen loves the puke flavoured Jellybeans * He is said to have murdered his own grandma to inherit her fortune * He was once seen to make out with an actuall werewolve, at least an student said that * He's actually an woman, dressing up as an male professor * He's friends with RuPaul and american witch known in muggle-Media * His bestseller adult-novel "A Hot Interview" is actually an factual account of a meeting with Petranova Umbridge, the Minister of Magic * he is said to use spells to look young, and stay slim * he used to be vegan * hes addicted to fairy dust * he has at least 3 illegitimate children * he didn't even wrote one of his books, but a realy talented houself did so (OOC Info: Feel free to edit this, and add more rumours, i don't care how preposterous they are, the more absurd, the better) Category:Curses Category:Vonbingen Category:Sass Category:Professor Category:Human Category:Glamours Category:Cursebreaking Category:Afairs Category:German